Ragu Fighters
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Ichigo and is family move into Ragu a town of violence. On their first day there they meet Shearia, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. All of whom are part of the group of most skilled fighters in Ragu.Grimmjow x Ichigo fanfic. Violence, yaoi. Boy x boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys, I hope you all like this story. I will try to update as soon as I can okay. **____** Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you very much for reading **___

_**Ragu Fighters Chapter One**_

Ragu Village, a place where the greatest worriers where born and trained long ago, has continued to be a place where people with extraordinary fighting abilities and interesting powers, live. The Government of Japan stays away from this town as much as possible because even their military haven't been able to get it citizens to completely follow their rules. Even so the town itself is probably both the safest and most dangerous place to live in Japan. Witch one of those it is however, that depends entirely who your friends are. It is like that because if you have true friends in this town then, they will protect you no matter what and you will learn to do the same, but if you don't then you will most likely be swallowed whole be this town. Luckily making true friends in this town isn't that hard to do. Especially if you a happen to get on the good side of one Shearia Valin.

Shearia Valin. Yes, this girl at first may seem extremely strange and childish but get on her bad side and you will soon come to regret it. She is on the tall side of a girl and is on the thin side but not so that she looks starved, her whole body is perfectly toned. She has dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. She will protect her friends and any she believes needs to be protected. She along with her friends are probably the safest people to bump into on the streets of this town. That is as long has you haven't hurt people for no reason. For they are strong and have been named the peace keeps by the adults of this town.

**Ichigo's point of view**

I hulled the rest of the boxes into my new room. My family and I had just arrived at our new house in Ragu a few hours ago and where just finishing up with the unpacking. My dad had decided to move here since things where cheaper here than in our old home town and we couldn't continue living there because the taxes had just raised again. Luckily the house had been paid off years ago so we didn't lose any money on the house. I wasn't so sure about moving here and I still wasn't share but at least here we wouldn't be struggling to make ends meet. Meaning I wouldn't have to drop out of school and start working a full time job.

"Ichigo! Come get lunch!" The tomboyish voice of my younger sister Karin called from down the stairs. Her and her twin sister Yuzu looked almost identical other than their hair colour. Yuzu had light brown while Karin had black. I love them both more than anything in the world and was glad that now we all good live a less stressful life, now that we have moved to Ragu….I hope.

I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the chairs that lined the Small Island. Yuzu placed a sandwich in front of me as well as a glass of milk. "Thanks Yuzu." I dug into my food, I hadn't eaten all day. "So did you guys all finish pac-" A large figure blasted through the wall to are right. My enter family stared in shock at the teenager laying battered on the floor along with the crumpled pieces of wood and dry wall the used to be a wall.

"Get up you son of a bitch!" A deep voice boomed angrily from the hole in the wall. The owner of the voice was a tall, extremely well built, blue haired man. He must have worked out every day to maintain the perfectly toned body he had. "I said g- GAH!" The man grunted loudly as his face was forced into the hard wood floor. A tall blonde haired girl stood atop the man, grinding her heel into the back of his skull.

"Grimmjow, how many times do I have to tell you? If you're going to fight someone near a house… DON'T DAMAGE THE FUCKING HOUSE!" She emphasized her point by stomping once more on the man's head. The woman removed her foot and stood beside the man.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH !" The man growled, jumping to his feet and aiming a punch at the girl, who gracefully evaded it. The two began fighting each other in the small space, completely ignoring my family and I who continued to stare in shock at the scene playing out before us.

I was the first to snap out of my shocked state. "HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I boomed causing the two to freeze and stare at me with wide eyes. "Well?" The girl continued to stare at me shocked but thrust her fist into the guys face causing him to go flying back into the street.

"Oh, sorry about that, are you guys new here?" She asked calmly, clapping her hands together to get rid of any dust. I stared at her in shock. Was someone breaking through your wall fallowed by some crazy guy and a girl who then began to fight _normal_ in this town?

"Yes we are but what does that have to do with anything?" I raised a brow as she laughed. _'What the hell is so fucking funny' _

"Shearia you bitch!" the man walked back in through the hole in the wall, his hands in his pockets and an annoyed scowl on his face. "Don't worry she does that any time someone new comes to town. It's not a common thing. Oh and I think she's laughing cuz' yer' dad just fainted." He explained gesturing with his thumb towards my father, who had indeed fallen out of his chair unconscious. _'Great….' _ I rolled my eyes before turning me attention back to the two. The man, Grimmjow I think is what the girl called him, had moved and grabbed the unconscious teenager and throw him back outside.

"Sorry, about your wall, but don't worry we'll take care of it." The girl assured, a wide smile on her face. "Ulquiorra!" A man just a little shorter than me walked through the hole. He had short black hair that reached his shoulders and deep emerald green eyes that stared statically at the girl. "Can you fix the wall please?" The man nodded and steeped farther into the house and faced the wall. He raised his hand and closed his eyes. The broken pieces of wall began to move towards the wall and rebuild it. I stared wide eyed as the wall finished rebuilding itself. "Cool huh?" The girl giggled childishly, I nodded. "Oh I'm Shearia Valin by the way and this Blue haired freak is Grimmjow Jaggerjack." Said man grunted and shook his head. "Oh and this fella here is Ulquiorra Sciffer." She pointed with her thumb to the blacked haired man who had an extremely pale complexion, who nodded slightly as he was introduced. "Hehe, really sorry for disturbing your lunch" She giggled again.

"Why exactly did you sending someone bursting through our wall?" Karin asked angrily, while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"He pissed me off"

"He was attacking some kids at the park across the street." Shearia corrected, clicking Grimmjow in the forehead. "Oh if you're new here then I suggest witch ever one of you is the best fighter, walk the others to and from school." Her voice went from childish to serious as she looked over Karin, Yuzu and I. "And your father should be careful."

"Why?" Karin, Yuzu and I sated together, me brows knitted together in confusion.

"Why? Cuz' you'll get killed or worse if ya don't. That's why." Grimmjow informed us with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him, my body tensed ready to protect my sister and my still unconscious father.

"Cuz' this town isn't safe if for kids unless they got someone to protect them. If you have friends that will protect you with their lives you will live just fine in this town. Now don't go thinking everyone you meet is a bad person but there are quite a few groups of people who will attack anyone they see. If you can hold your own then you will make friends easily and you will be fine. But this town is very violent." It was Shearia who answered me this time and by the sound of her voice she wasn't joking either. "Oh and what's your names by the way?" Her childish demeanour returned instantaneously.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki and that oaf you see on the ground here is Isshin Kurosaki." Yuzu smiled kindly at them and Karin nodded.

_**Shearia's point of view**_

_'These kids are to innocent for this place. I hope they will be alright. Their brother at least seems to be able to fight. I like them'_

"Well we will see you at school Ichigo." I turned and headed for the front door, Grimmjow and Ulqiorra following after. Once we were outside the house I turned to look at the small building. "Think they'll be okay?" I whispered to myself. "Let's go." I turned and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_G_rimmjowXDJaggerjack: I hope you guys like this Chapter and please revie_w, I need to know if this story is any good. Luv you guys! Enjoy! :3 _**

"GOOD MORNIGN ICHIGO !" My idiot father boomed as he burst through the door and attempted to kick me. I stood up and he broke through the window. He did this every fucking morning it was getting annoying.

"Ichi-ni it's time for breakfast" Yuzu called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Kay I'll be right there" I replied, slipping into a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black T-shirt and putting on a silver chain necklace that Karin had gotten me for my Birthday this summer.

Walking into the kitchen everyone was sitting at the table eating pancakes. "Ichi-ni? Are you going to take Shearia's advice and walk us to school?" Yuzu asked, placing a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Well the high school and the middle school are both of the same campus, so yeah a guess." I shrugged and dug into Yuzu's wonderfully fluffy pancakes. Yuzu nodded happily and continued eating.

After breakfast Yuzu and Karin went to get their stuff while I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag off one of the hooks by the door. Karin and Yuzu ran down the stairs put their shoes on and headed for the door. Just as Yuzu's hand reached the door handle and doorbell rang. _'Who the hell could that be?' _ Yuzu opened the door and there stood Shearia, wearing black bell bottom jeans, a brown basically sleeveless shirt, that said 'billiards' on it and a pair of white and blue Nike runners. She had a twelve inch, black tracker laptop bag on her right shoulder that crossed her chest to hang down by the left hip. "Morning Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo. How are you this morning?" She chirped, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, good morning Shearia-san" Yuzu replied with a respectful bow.

"Keep your head up Yuzu" Shearia's voice went serious and Yuzu gave her a questioning glance. "Again this town is dangerous, if someone stands before you make sure you can see them fully." She smiled softly.

"Oh okay." Yuzu smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She looked up at me and her childish demeanour was back.

"I walk past your house on the way to school, so I thought I would walk with you guys" She replied. "Shall we?" She chirped while spinning around once and clasping her hands behind her back.

"Sure whatever" I closed the door behind the four of us and followed Karin and Yuzu down the street along with Shearia.

"So where do you live anyway?" I asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"One block over" She replied looking at me from the corner of her eye, her vision was trained on the group of guys heading up the street we were passing. The group seemed normal to me so why was she concentrating so much on them.

"Something wrong?" I looked at the men one more time, they still seemed normal.

"No, I just don't like them is all" She shrugged as we crossed the road.

"Okay…"

"Oh and Ichigo?" She skipped ahead of me and turned around walking backwards.

"Yeah"

"Sorry if I scared your sisters I just don't want to see or hear about them getting hurt." She explained with a soft smile.

"It's okay, I think you confused them more than anything" She turned around and fell into step beside me once again after nodding her head. "So why do you care so much about Yuzu, Karin and I? You just met us." She giggled and I raise a brow. What was so funny about that?

"I like you guys that's why" She replied as the large campus of Ragu Academy came into view. I looked questioningly at her, earning yet another giggle from the childish teenage girl. "You where interesting and seem to have a good heart. Those are the kinds of friends I like to have."

"Okay then…" We walked through the schools main gate and headed towards the middle school side. "If this town is so violent is the school the same way?"

"Yes, but don't worry your sisters will be fine. I asked Kenpachi to make sure nothing happens."

"That bad huh and who's Kenpachi?"

"Since there girls yes it's that bad and Kenpachi's that big guy over there with the black spiky hair." She pointed towards a tall man with that description. The looked like a fucking sadist. "Don't worry Ichigo he looks scary but he has a soft spot for kids. See the pink blob on his shoulder?" I nodded. "That's his daughter."

"I'll just take you word for the fact that he won't kill me sisters." She giggled and nodded.

"Bye Ichi-ni, Shearia-san" Yuzu called as her and Karin headed over to the large man where all the kids were.

"So…" These silences where getting annoying. Isn't there anything to talk about?

"You're lucky Ichigo"

"Huh?" She giggled again. Did this chick just find everything I do funny or something?

"You're lucky you have me in most of your classes and Grimm in all of them" She clarified though it just made me more confused. How did you know what classes I had and how did having her and this "Grimm" guy in my classes make me lucky? "Because of that you shouldn't get hurt" She smiled again as e approached a group of people all with odd coloured hair.

"Okay and who the hell is this Grimm person" right after I said that because she burst out laughing. "What?" I stare at her as she clutches her stomach from laughing so much.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already Berry" I deep voice teased from behind me and I turned around to come face to face with the blue haired man that had burst through my wall yesterday. Okay now I just felt down right stupid. Grimm was short for Grimmjow how the hell did I not get that? Fuck. I scowled at the grinning man. "I thought some gorgeous man bursting through your wall would stick in your mind berry"

"Shut up and my names not berry" I growled, balling my fists at my sides. "It's Ichigo" God I've only know this guy for like thirty minutes and I already know for a fact that he is a total jackass. Why the hell does a girl lie Shearia hang out with this guy? She's this childish caring person and he's a fucking jackass sadist. I t just doesn't make sense.

"Witch means strawberry, which I shortened to berry. So technically….." He looked to the side and shrugged using his hands to emphasize the movement. I glared at him witch only resulted in his grin completely taking over his face. This guy was seriously starting to piss me off.? My face was starting to turn red with anger as he once again laughed at my glare. Didn't he have better things to do other than pick on my name? "Hey, berry, you're looking a little red. Maybe you really are a strawberry." Apparently not. I swear if he makes one more comment about my name I'm gonna…. "I wonder if you taste like one?" That's it! I draw my foot back and thrust it forward again into his gut, causing him to grunt and curl in on himself. I smirked and that's when I noticed everyone's eyes on me and a few shook their heads as if I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. "Why you son of a bitch" Grimmjow growled sanding up and thrusting his fist into the side of my jaw, the force of the impact actually caused me to trip and almost fall, lucky me I didn't….Not. For a knee was thrust into my gut, forcing my feet to lift off the ground. It hurt like hell and I swear I coughed up some blood but I wasn't give much time to think about that as his shin struck me face, sending me flying into the side of the school. My head struck collided with the thick brick. My vision blared and my head spun. I saw Grimmjow walking towards me, a sadistic grin that showed all his teeth plastered to his face. When he reached me I felt his hand grab my collar and pull me to my feet. I watched helplessly as he draw his fist back and throw it forward into my face. I grunted and groaned as he continued his onslaught, grinning and laughing like a mad as each strike hit its mark. He finished his painful assault with a strong upper cut that once again sent me flying into the hard brick wall.

Through my blurred vision I saw Grimmjow turn his back and start to walk away. I grit my teeth as a forced myself back on to my feet. No way was I going to let him beat me like this. "That all you got Grimmjow!" I hollered, he turned around that damn grin still plastered to his face. He charged at me, luckily my vision had cleared up and I could see properly allowing me to move out of the way of the incoming punch. My foot jetted out catching him forcefully in the jaw causing him to stagger back. Not wasting a second I spun and thrust a roundhouse kick into his chest forcing him back farther.

I was strong but Grimmjow was definitely stronger. However I still had my speed. So that's what I would use to show this asshole that I ain't some fucking push over who will let someone push him around.

"Fucke-" I cut him off as I jumped and flipped in the air bringing my heel crushing down on to his skull. I landed and instantly drove my knee into his chin, forcing his head up before throwing a right hook into his left cheek. As his head moved away from the impact on an angle towards the ground I grabbed his head, pulling him towards my chest I jabbed my knee up into his gut repeatedly, earning a pained grunt as each strike forced the air from his lungs. I stepped back and flipped backwards driving the flat of my foot into his chin. He stumbled but didn't fall. _'Damn would he just go do already?'_ He cocked his head and spit to the side. "You're tuff I'll give you that but you ain't gonna' beat me Ichigo" For some reason when he said my name I felt my face heat up. _'Fuck no! There is no fucking way I'm falling for this asshole' _I am gay but I do not want to fall for a guy like this…..Did I? I shrugged it off, putting it on the back burner in my mind to deal with latter. "I'm done" I raised a brow. Was he _backing _down? "It was fun Berry, so I'm letting ya off this time" I relaxed, standing up straight and rubbing my jaw, it still hurt. Hell everything still fucking hurt. "Beside I wouldn't want to ruin that cute little face of yours berry." He grinned.

"My name isn't berry you fucking prick!" I yelled hands fisting at my sides and damn it my cheeks heated up again. Fuck I will not fall for this jerk.

He laughed. "You blushin' Berry?" My face flushed farther as he stepped closer that sexy… I mean…Ah fuck it I've fallen for this guy in less than an hour. Even though he's a total asshole, he's still managed to make me fall for him. Damn. I'm Pathetic.

"I don't fucking blush, it's fucking hot out here" I retorted. I might admit to myself that I love him but no way in hell I'm I telling him that….Well not yet any way.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ichigo's point of view_

"Okay now you two" Shearia smiled at the two of us. "Come and meet the others Ichigo, I think you'll get along great" She giggled. Really what is with her and giggling all the time?

"Oh…okay…" She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the group of people, in which most of them had strange hair colours like Grimmjow's bright blue. I swear that it's not natural, orange is one thing but blue? Really?

"Hey guys, this is Ichigo Kurosaki" Shearia chirped. The group was relatively small; there were only seven people there plus Shearia and Grimmjow. Starting from normal hair colours to wired hair colours, there was a tall brown haired man with a little goatee and gray eyes. He seemed rather aloof and tired, lying on the grass, head resting on his palm. Standing with his hands in his pockets to the left of the brown haired man's head was the pale man that fixed the wall of my house yesterday. Sitting at the picnic table to the right of the brown haired man was a short raven haired female with light purple eyes. Next to her sitting _on _the picnic table the table with her feet dangling off the side without the bench on it, was a tall blonde haired woman with light green eyes and a very large bosom. Sitting on the bench in front of this woman was a short white haired boy with light blue eyes who sat scowling at the overly cheerful Shearia. To the left of the boy, sitting on the table was a tall green haired, gray eyed female with a large amount of cleavage. And finally standing next to the raven haired midget was a tall crimson haired man with tribal tattoos on his face that descending down his neck and probably further.

"Nice job man, it's hard to land that many consecutive hits on Grimmjow" The red haired man complemented and held out is hand. The guy was smirking and I had this funning feeling that shaking his hand wasn't the best idea. "Renji Abari, nice to meet ya Ichigo" He waited for me to shake his hand. I really didn't think I should shake his hand it just didn't _feel _like a good idea. Oh well.

I grabbed his hand and sure enough he flipped me over his should. Too bad for him he wasn't going to get his desired result. While in the air I swung my legs towards his back, kicking into his back and grabbing his hand with mine. Making kind of a 'p' shape with our bodies before pushing off his back and flipping back over him, landing where I originally was, shook his hand then let go. "Thought you'd do the, nice to meet you to Renji" I grinned seeing his jaw dropped.

"How did you manage that?" He stared shocked.

"Practice" I shrugged, he stared and Shearia laughed.

"Renji you're an ass" The raven haired girl commented, rolling her eyes. "I'm Rukia by the way nice to meet you" She held out her fist and a bumped mine with it. At least that way no one can flip me, not that she could. "The guy falling asleep over there is Stark and the two women here are Nel and Harribel. The blonde is Harribel and the green one in Nel."

"Nice to meet you" The two women side in unison while the gay/ Stark just snored loudly.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsuguya, it's a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki" The white haired boy said, scowl never leaving his face.

"Great now that everyone's introduced, it's time for class!" Shearia cheered, clasping her heads together. Okay, she is _really _weird.

"But the bell hasn'-" The bell rang cutting me off and Shearia skipped happily toward the front door of the building. "Did she time that?" I looked over my shoulder at everyone and they shrugged.

"Come on berry you got English first right, Byakuya is a hard as, so if you're late you'll get in shit on your first day" Grimmjow grabbed my arm and dragged and yes I do mean _dragged_ me it to the school.

"Uh, I can walk you know" I growled up at the blued haired asshole.

"Then hurry the fuck up" He hissed back. What the hell has him in such a bad mood he was fine a few minutes ago.

"Grimmjow, hates Byakuya so he gets a little snippy during that class" Toshiro whispered in my ear before turning the corner to head to his class.

Grimmjow proceeded to drag me into the class room and force me into the seat next to him. Resulting in everyone in the class room starting mumble and stare at me. Great…Just what I need. I removed One of my empty notebooks from my bag along with a pencil and wrote English on the front.

A tall man with long black hair walked into the class room and everyone shut up instantly. "Alright copy this down" Was all the teacher said before turning and righting a note on the board. I opened my notebook and started righting. Looking to my side I saw Grimmjow vigorously taking down the note as well.

That went on for the rest of the period and when the bell rang Grimmjow _dragged _me to my…our math class, which went by the same way English did, other than the fact that Shearia was in it.

At lunch Shearia, Ulquiorra, Toshiro, Harribel, Nel, Grimmjow, Renji, Rukia, Stark and I all sat under a large oak tree. "Ichi where's your lunch" Shearia asked looking at me in worry. Oh that's right I forgot to grab something from home to have for lunch.

"I forgot it at home" I shrugged leaning against the trunk of the tree. I looked around and noticed that Grimmjow wasn't anywhere to be seen. Odd I could have sworn he was here a minute ago.

"Here I'll go buy you something" She moved to get up and a grabbed her arm.

"It's fine I'll just grab something when I get home" I smiled slightly at her, getting a childish pout in return before she sat down again. "Where's Grimmjow?" I looked around again making sure I hadn't missed him before, though that was highly unlikely since his hair was blue. He still wasn't there.

"Look up dumbass and here take this I'm not gonna eat it any way" Grimmjow's deep voice sounded from above causing my head to shoot up and end up with a sandwich in the face. I removed at and glared up at his grinning face as everyone laughed, minus Ulquiorra and Toshiro. Grimmjow was lying on one of the great oaks thick branches, lunch in his lap as he sipped at a carton of milk. "How did you get up there?" I raised a brow., the branch was pretty high up.

"Jumped" He replied with a shrug and I just stared at him. No way he jumped. "Do I need to prove it to ya?" He grinned when I nodded. I grabbed his lunch stood up and placed it on a branch above him before jumping down and landing in a crouch. He stood turned and squatted in front of me.

"What?" He grinned again and I went to move a way but found myself in his arms. "What the hell?" He jumped into the air and landed on the same branch he was on before.

"Believe me now?" He put me down on my feet and I struggled for a moment to find my footing before glaring at him. He smirked at me and grabbed his lunch of the higher branch.

"Yes, I believe you" I growled.

"Oh and you can get down right?" His smirk got wider when I looked down.

"Yeah I can get down" I replied looking back at him. "Hell I bet you I can land better than you" I grinned, he shook his head.

"I don't want to get down" He sipped at his milk again.

"To bad"

"Huh-AHHH" I kicked him and he fell of the branch towards the ground. He should have hit the ground face first but instead he managed to land on his feet. "Cats always land on their feet Ichigo" He grinned and barked out a laugh as a growled at him. Damn him. I jumped and landed, rolled and landed on my feet again. "Not bad Berry, now eat" He moved and sat next to Shearia.

"You're an ass and what the hell do you mean cats always land on their feet?" He scowled and I raised a brow. Did I say something wrong?

"Eat" He ordered bluntly before digging into his sandwich. Hum…alright then. I dug into the sandwich that Grimmjow had thrown at my face.

After lunch was science and I swear that science teacher isn't right in the head. He kept going on about how fun it is to dissect a human compared to an animal. Yeah, fucked up. After science I have drama class with both Grimmjow and Shearia and the teacher seemed nice enough. He was an elderly looking man with long white hair and soft eyes.

"Alright everyone, I'm going to put you all in groups and you're going to come up with a primitive ritual with three people. One high priest and two people who will help preform the ritual. Understood?" He explained. And everyone replied with a loud yes sir.

"The groups will be Grimmjow, Shearia and Ichigo….." He went on to list the other groups as Shearia jumped up and down while running in a circle around Grimmjow and I. Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. I shook my head at Shearia's antics, I was slowly getting used to how weird she was so it didn't really bother me anymore. "Now get to work everyone" The teacher ordered and everyone picked a spot and sat down to discuss what to do for the assignment.

Shearia grabbed Grimmjow and I by the arm and pulled us over to a corner by the stage. "So who wants to be the high priest?" AT her question I pointed to her, she pointed to Grimmjow and he pointed to me. We laughed and then smiled at each other. "Hum…Grimmjow would be louder, I would be more into it and you could probably do more tricks and stuff in the air. This is a hard choice" She put her hand to her chin in thought before pointing to me. "I think you would be best Ichigo!" She exclaimed.

"WHA-No no…" I put my hands up in the defence gesture.

"Why ya scared berry?" Grimmjow teased his stupid grin back on his handsome face.

"No, I just think Shearia would do a better job" I argued.

"Think of it this way if you're the high priest we have to bow to you. That would make you pretty damn lucky. You know?" His grin got wider. Wait, Grimmjow bowing at _my _feet….god that would be hot…know bad idea, I would probably end up blushing all the time. But _Grimmjow _at _my_ feet _bowing, _God that sounds so good. Damn it fine…

"Fine I'll be the high priest" I pouted and Shearia giggled.

_Grimmjow's point of view_

Damn why am I even okay with that...Damn. He just had to be so cute all the time and that attitude of his, it makes my blood boil and the things he can do with that lean body of his. God he looks hot when he fights and just in general. Fuck, is he even gay. For all I know he wanted Shearia at his feet not me, not that I like the idea of bowing to anyone but I'd still rather it be him than someone else.

"So what kind of ritual we going to do?" I asked trying to distract myself from my inner turmoil. Ichigo's pout disappeared and he thought for a moment, looking up as he did so, showing the smooth plain of his tanned neck. I licked my lips and waited from him to speak.

"How about a sacrifice?" He suggested in that low baritone of his that made me shiver almost every time I heard it. Shearia nodded and thought for a moment.

"Who would be the sacrifice?" She inquired, looking hopefully at Ichigo.

"Um…." He bit his tongue as he thought.

"I'll do it" I offered and Shearia nodded again.

"Yeah that should work" He smiled a little and I felt my heart skip a beat, god he looked…stunting when he smiled, he should do it more often. The bell rang and we all stood and Shearia pulled me aside for a second.

"I got to go, so make sure Ichigo gets home" Thank you Shearia. Yay more time with Ichigo.

"Yeah sure" I shrugged and walked off after Ichigo. I caught up to him and we walked towards the front down before he stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Be right back" He pushed the door open and walked in, it closed softly after him. I leaned against the wall until I heard the lock on the door click.

"Hey Ichigo" I knocked on the door and then pressed my ear to it.

"Well aren't you a cutie" I heard a voice say through the door. I knew that voice.

"Nniotra" I hissed and banged on the door once more, and held my ear to it once again.

"If you quite struggling I'll go easier on you" That's it I backed up and kicked the door in sending into flying into the bath room. "Oh, what do we have here, if it isn't Grimmjow" The black haired freak grinned like a fucking madman at me as I stepped into the bathroom.

"Nniotra" I growled and he chuckled. Nniotra and black haired bastard had Ichigo pinned to the left wall with his hand almost in his pants. "Let him go or I'll make you" I warned, glaring into his one eye.

"Nah, I like this little berry" I snapped and charged the fucker, punch him in the jaw and forcing him in the back wall. Ichigo moved for the stall. "Temper, temper Grimmy"

"Shut up and piss off, before I tear you a part" I hissed and he laughed before leaving the bathroom, stepping on the bent door. "You okay?" I turned to Ichigo and looked him over once, he seemed fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" Thank god he's okay. I let out a sigh of relief, getting a raised brow for it. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just had me worried thats all" I shrugged and turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing my shoulder and turning me back around. I gasped for a second before warm lips met mine and my eyes widened in shock. Was he kissing _me_? I went to move back until I stopped him by wrapping my arms around his slim waist and pulling him closer to me. I deepened the kiss and I heard him moan softly into it. I felt lithe fingers flow into my hair and pull lightly at the hairs near my neck. I flicked my tongue out to lick his lower lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth to me and our tongues danced until the need for air arose. We pulled apart but I continued to hold him close to my chest for a moment longer before releasing him completely.

He blushed and I grinned. He would return my feelings. My grin turned into a smile and he smiled back. "Let's get you home, Ichigo" I turned and he followed. The walk back to his house was quiet and I was fine with that. I was happy with the fact that he felt the same way about me that I did him. We reached his house and he smiled once more before disappearing into his house. I turned to walk next door where my house was. What Ichigo didn't know was that I was his neighbour and that our rooms faced each other. Nor did he know that if he left his window open I could jump right into his room from mine. "See ya later Ichigo" I grinned and entered my home.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well there you go. Hope you guys enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, they make me so happy and make me want to right more :3**_


End file.
